hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Marie/Harmony's Spells
These are Marie/Harmony spells during the series * Static Sphere is a Magix/Ultralievix offensive spell used by Marie, in which she releases a flash of green lines or a green, grid-like sphere which traps the enemy in a green cage. * Firewall is a Magix/Enchantix defensive/offensive spell used by Marie. She creates a lime green protective shield or a green round cage. * Wire Beam is a Magix offensive spell used by Marie. She shoots green balls towards the enemy and makes a large blast when they meet with contact. * Compu-Blast is a Magix offensive spell used by Marie. She shoots a green chip at the enemy causing it to explode. * Digital Glitch is a Magix/Ultralievix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Marie. She shoots a net-like sphere at the enemy. * Electric Storm is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Marie. She shoots a green energy sphere at the enemy; or a green electricity that electrocutes the enemy; or green beams with vortexes or purple lightnings that surround something. * ' Laser Cage' is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix defensive/offensive spell used by Marie. She shoots a green/yellow green beam towards the enemy, trapping it in a green cage or round chains. * Protective Energy Field is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix defensive spell used by Marie. She creates a large green defensive bubble. * Super Prism is a Believix offensive/defensive spell used by Marie. She forms green circle ray towards the enemy or makes a green and purple vortex-shaped shield or a green barrier with graphics inside it. * Defender Plate is a Believix defensive/offensive spell used by Marie. She forms a green bubble, or she creates a green graphic shield, or she creates a green and purple vortex-like shield to defend herself. * Techno Blast is a Believix offensive spell used by Marie. She shoots a neon green and teal burst of techno energy at the enemy. * Techno Shock is a Believix/Symblix/Ultralievix offensive/special spell used by Marie. She shoots green balls of energy at the enemy, or a neon green ray that traps the enemy inside, or forms it as a static sphere to trap oil in. * Storm of Numbers is a Harmonix offensive spell used by Marie. She shoots a green and blue electric ray that is comprised of numbers towards the enemy. * X-Ray Vision is a Harmonix special spell used by Marie. She creates a green vision to see through things. * Digital Strike is a Sirenix/Symblix offensive spell used by Marie. She forms a green and purple hexagon-shaped energy ball releasing deep purple bolts of energy towards the enemy. * Digital Net is a Sirenix/Butterflix special/defensive spell used by Marie. She forms a green graphic-like net with circles at the points where the lines meet; or she creates a green circle shield. * Genesis Blow is a Sirenix offensive spell used by Marie. She shoots a greenish-teal beam of energy towards the enemy. * Logic Net is a Sirenix defensive spell used by Marie. She creates a green graphic-like net with circles at the points where the lines meet. * Harmony Blast is a Yoshix/Ultralievix special/strategic spell used by Tecna. She creates purple speakers, which act as amplifiers, around the enemy. * Digital Room is a Yoshix defensive spell used by Marie, for which she creates a cube green shield. * Virtual Projection is a Symblix/Ultralievix defensive spell used by Marie, in which she creates a round green and purple graphics shield. * Technomagic Vision is a Ultralievix special spell used by Marie. She transforms her eyes into a computer to locate something or someone. * Prismatic Ray is a Butterflix offensive spell used by Marie. She shoots a teal-colored energy beam at the enemy. * Virtual Flow is Marie's Butterflix power. She radiates lime green and purple energy which transforms her into a wave of energy that can restore something to its natural state. Through this, she asks for the help of the essence of technomagic and the elements of nature. * Lightning of Zenith is a Sparklix offensive spell used by Marie, in which she shoots a spring green energy ray at the enemy. * Electric Barrier is a Sparklix defensive spell used by Marie, in which she creates a crystalline shield. * Unstable Formula 'is an Odyssix attack spell used by Marie. She goes to attack all the enermy party. * '''Safety Mask '''is an Odyssix defense spell used by Marie. When the enermies curse her or her allies, she blocks herself or her allies to protection. * '''Cure.exe '''is an Odyssix offensive spell used by Marie. She cures every allies when are too weak to attack the enermies. *'Technomagical Union is an Ultimatix offensive spell used by Harmony, in which she unleashes green electricity surrounding the enemy. *'Crystal Logical Mermories '''is an Ultimatix special spell used by Harmony, she spells to help recognize the moments. *'Logical Vision''' is Harmony's special/strategic Ultimatix spell. Her pupils gain purple rings that shift her vision to allow for her to see any hidden details within her surroundings Category:Spells